Happily Ever After?
by SoulRunner101
Summary: Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark are destined to be together but Katniss is going through a difficult phase of her life. Remembrance. Will Peeta manage to get Katniss back before something bad happens to her? Or will she be hijacked forever?
1. Tears

Chapter 1: Tears

* * *

I glanced at the sky. It had a swirl of reddish-orange, but a little softer. I shifted around on the blanket surrounded by dew drops on the light green grass. I felt arms lock me in a warm body. I was so calmed down by the sunset I forgot Peeta was with me. I felt him play with my hair and then pull it up. I closed my eyes and fell into him more. But then, I started to think about my sister. A single tear streamed down my cheek. I know Peeta saw.

"What's wrong love?" He asked.

"Prim." I responded.

"Oh. I'm here now."

"But I miss her."

"What? You don't miss me?"

"I'm serious Peeta."

"Sorry."

He stroked my hair. Primroses surrounded me.

"Primrose would've loved this." I said.

Peeta didn't answer. He just looked up at the sky and his face remained emotionless.

"Let's go inside." He finally said. He took my hand and pulled me into our house. He shut the glass door behind us.

"You know what? Let's go into the bedroom." I said.

I drag him into the bedroom. I look around and see the picture of Primrose on my side of my bed on the nightstand. I slowly walk around the bed and pick it up. Peeta follows and saw my tears.

"You had a long day. You need some sleep." He said, plucking the picture out of my hand and putting it back on the nightstand.

We get changed and hop into bed. I'm still crying. Peeta pulls me closer to his body. I start to sob. He holds me and rubs the back of my head. I bury my head in his chest and he rests his chin on the top of my head.

"It's alright. I'm here." He comforts me.

I eventually got tired from crying and fell asleep in his arms. When I wake up, I knew Peeta was next to me. I could hear his snoring. Figures. I nudge him a little to get him to lower it. He looked really tired still. I remember a lot of nightmares last night. I must've pushed him off the bed a couple times because I see a bruise on his arm and I heard a scream in my sleep. He rolls over onto the edge of the bed, about to fall off. I push him back to me lightly. He moans but he's not awake. I peer over his shoulder to see his face. He's been crying in his sleep. He looked like he was paralyzed. Nightmare. I rub his side. He started tossing and turning, moaning and crying. I shook him. His eyelids fluttered open, along with his mouth, yelping. This happens a lot. He buries his face in the pillow and groans.

"Peeta." I whispered. I shook him again. I rolled him over, unaware of the edge of the bed. He yelps again as he falls off.

I giggle. "Oops. Sorry." I said, innocently.

"Not. Funny." He said, angry.

I giggle again, but quickly stop because I remember what happened with Peeta and the dream.

"Were you dreaming about me?" He nods. A tear leaked out of his eye and ran down his face. This is the first time he cried about me in a dream. I climb over to his side of the bed and hold out a hand. He grabs it and I pull him onto the bed again. His blonde hair glistened from the sunlight seeping between the curtains.

"You alright Peeta?" I ask him as I brush him off a bit.

"I'm fine." He said.

His arm was bleeding though. Hard too.

"Are you sure darling?" I said.

"I'm fine. I really am!" He insisted.

I take his arm and look at it. I disappear into the bathroom and grab a damp arm and spray it with a strong smelling antidote bottle. I go back to the bedroom and say, "This might sting."

He winces at the rag. I wipe away his glistening blood from his arm. He yelps quietly. I get closer to him and while wrapping his arm in the rag, he leaned in and kissed me. The rag accidently dropped onto the floor, smearing some blood on the floor. I break away from his lips to glance down at the rag. Then my eyes followed Peeta's blood that splattered on his nightstand when he fell. My mockingjay pin was on the nightstand. I forgot I put it on Peeta's nightstand because it sometimes calms him down in the middle of the night when I'm sleeping and he has a nightmare. It reminded me of Rue. Her whistle.

"Everything alright?" Peeta said.

"Oh. Uh yeah." I lied.

He kissed me again. I let the kiss go on longer. I feel tears stream down my cheeks. Peeta breaks away from me.

"What's wrong?!" He asked, wiping tears out of my eyes.

"I don't deserve to be alive. I wish I died instead of Prim and Rue." I sobbed.

"Katniss. Don't be like that. Your alive for a reason." Peeta said.

I bury my head in his shirt. He kissed my head.

"Katniss. Please come out." He implored.

"No." I said, flatly.

"Please don't be difficult today. We have to go and visit Haymitch, if he's even alive." He muttered. I giggle and come out of his shirt.

"I was wondering where your smile went." He said to me. I smile again and kiss him.

"Well, I guess we should eat." I said.

"I'm not hungry." Peeta said.

"Me neither."

"Well, then. Let's get dressed."

I jump off the bed with him and find my clothes. A plain white shirt and black jeans. I glance at Peeta. He's already dressed in a pea green shirt and blue jeans.

"How do you get dressed so fast?" I ask.

"Easy. I'm a boy." he replied as fast as lightning. I roll my eyes and stick my tongue out at him when his back was turned as he was leaving the room.

I get dressed quickly and head to the hall.

"KATNISS!" Peeta bellowed.

"WHAT?!" I scream back.

"COME HERE NOW!" He sounded frightened.

I race down to the kitchen. I see blood splattered on the floor.

"What in the world happened?!" I asked.

"I don't know." Peeta said.


	2. Trapped

Chapter 2: Trapped

* * *

I stare at the blood. What happened last night before the sunset? Did I accidently get mad at Peeta and hurt myself or him? Peeta slowly investigates the area covered in blood. It couldn't have been me. Peeta looks back to see me wide-eyed and teary. He walks towards me and holds me. I knew it was me. I had just remembered. I cut him on the shoulder because of my tantrum of Haymitch treating Peeta and I badly for the games. I had a flashback that hurt me and I hurt Peeta by accident. I cry on his shoulder that wasn't cut.

"I'm sorry Peeta. I didn't know what had gotten into me." I said.

"It couldn't of been you. Could it?" He said. I shrugged.

"I forget what happened last night. Did we get drunk or something?" I ask as if my memory was erased again.

"There is not a drop of alcohol in this house. Unless Haymitch brought some." He said.

Suddenly my head is spinning.

"Oh God. I need to sit down. I'm so dizzy." I said, putting my hand to my head and almost collapsing in Peeta's arms.

I feel like I'm slipping away into darkness.

"Katniss?! Can you hear me?!" Peeta said, starting to worry. My legs felt like jelly and I couldn't move. I clutch Peeta's shirt. I closed my eyes and fell more into him. I could feel his grip loosening. He was blacking out too. I feel him collapse along with me on top of him. I look at him one last time to see him already out. Then, I black out. The next thing I know, I'm alive and Peeta's still out. Blood surrounded us. He wasn't breathing that much. I shake him. He was a solid as a rock.

"Peeta! Peeta!" I find myself screaming his name. He didn't even budge. Tears streamed down my cheeks and onto his face while I was shaking him violently. I started gasping. I kissed him a million times. He still didn't wake.

"P-Peeta." I stammered. I hugged him. I felt a hand run up against my back and I look up to see his eyes open. I pull him to a sitting position so I could kiss him half to death.

"I thought you were dead!" I screamed.

"What happened?" Peeta asked.

"I have no clue." I said.

I look around at the blood-splattered kitchen. I helped Peeta up and got to my own feet.

"I need air." I said. I walk out the glass door. I sit on the soft green grass and take deep breaths. There's too much confusion fogging my mind. I remember several flashbacks when I hurt Peeta and the kitchen was covered in blood. I didn't know if they we real or not. I look at my surroundings. Trees, grass, flowers, and the sky surrounded me. I get up and go inside, ignored Peeta cleaning up the bloody kitchen and to my room. I grab some clothes and shove them in my suitcase. I packed everything I needed. I was at the door, my hand inches away from the knob when Peeta saw me and reacted by grabbing me and locking me in a hold.

"LET GO OF ME! LET ME LEAVE!" I screamed at him, kicking him.

"NO! YOUR NOT LEAVING! YOUR STAYING RIGHT HERE WITH ME!" He bellowed. This made me cry.

"Baby. Please let go of me." I persuaded.

"No. Your not leaving. And if you left, where would you go?" He asked.

"The woods. I would live there." I said.

"You couldn't survive." He said.

"Oh. Were you there with me in the Hunger Games? Yes you were. I can survive." I said.

"Please don't remind me of the Hunger Games." He pleaded.

"Sorry. I was making a point. Now let me go!" I shrieked, kicking and squirming in his hold on me.

"No!" He yelled at me.

"Peeta!" I screeched.

"I'M NOT LOSING YOU! YOUR ALL I HAVE LEFT! MY FAMILY IS GONE!" He screamed.

I escaped his grasp and almost managed to get out the door, but he grabbed me again and shut the door. He carried me to our room and threw me onto the bed and pinned me down.

"This is what it has come too. Pinning you down on the bed while you go mentally insane. Have you lost your mind? Why would you leave?!" He said.

"Because I'm so confused. Your lucky I didn't commit suicide." I admitted.

"I should be." He said. "But I might have to hide the knives."

I giggle. I lay there, limp with Peeta pinning me down. I start to get tired.

"Can I get up now?" I ask politely, half hoping he would say yes to my sweet voice. he hesitates to answer.

"Please?" I plead.

"Fine." He said as he loosened his grip and let me free.

I race to the door and try to escape again. Peeta raced after me and grabbed me and pulled me to the floor and held me as I balled my eyes out.

"I'm going insane. I'm mental. I'm losing my mind." I kept repeating. Peeta calmed me down.

"It's alright. I'm right here." He keep saying as he rocked me back and forth in his arms.

I buried my head in his shirt. Peeta was crying. He was just as confused as I was. He was scared that he was losing me for real. I clung onto him completely terrified of my surroundings. I jumped every second.

"Help me." I cried to Peeta.

"Katniss. It's alright." He said to me.

I screamed. He rubbed my back and prayed. I listened to his prayer. He was terrified. My vision of him crying materialized into a very familiar sight: The Hunger Games.


End file.
